


lights, camera, kiss (strawberries)

by adomity



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, i have regrets but slowburn isn't one of them, i made all your faves gay and theres nothing you can do about it, maybe if yall streamed deja vu and the show could do math, pining like you are in a forest, spoiler alert they might fall in love, stream deja vu, there's a cat called bella please read this fic, this started because of the deja vu bts photos, useless? lesbians. hotel? trivago, yoohyeon: not now gay thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adomity/pseuds/adomity
Summary: Yoohyeon is only ever a co-star to Minji, and there's nothing like the ache that Yoohyeon feels whenever she remembers that.





	1. it's you

Strawberry scented lip balm. It was something that Yoohyeon had always associated with Minji, and probably always will. It was something that so uniquely belonged to the older girl.

The older girl’s kisses were soft against her lips, something that hadn’t changed over the years since they’ve met. Minji had always kissed her as if she were something fragile, something that could fall apart in her hands, and Yoohyeon would be lying if she said that she didn’t do that every single time that their lips met. It wasn’t something that she could help; that’s just the way Minji made her feel.

Yoohyeon shivered. She wasn’t quite sure if it was from the night air, or because Minji had reached up to cup her cheek in her hand. Her hands were soft and warm, and Yoohyeon found comfort in her touch as she leaned into it. It was a familiar feeling, as if it was a hand that she had held a thousand times, and it was. She could feel a hint of a smile through the kiss, and she couldn’t help but smile a bit, too. The feeling was warm, and safe. It always was when she was kissing Minji.

“Cut!”

At the command of the director’s voice, Minji almost immediately pulled away from Yoohyeon, breaking the little bubble that the two had around them. Yoohyeon sighed slightly, unhappy with the sudden absence of Minji’s warmth. The older girl turned to her manager, who already had her jacket ready for her. Minji smiled gratefully as the padded jacket got wrapped around her, and Yoohyeon could barely take her eyes off Minji’s smile even though her own manager was trying to get her attention. She got poked in the arm a few times before she heard her manager.

“Yoohyeon! You’ll catch a cold, c’mon.”

“S-Sorry.”

Her manager chided her for not paying attention as the director walked over to the pair, followed by his cinematographer and his assistant, “We’ll just review the footage, we’ll call you if we need another take. The crew got you drinks, they’re in your trailer.”

Minji nodded and started to speed walk towards the trailer, presumably excited about the prospect of a sweet drink, and Yoohyeon followed suit after muttering a quick ‘thank you’ to the director. There was a spring to the older girl’s step as she hopped into the trailer to grab at the drinks, and it was endearing. 

Minji curled up on one of the beanbags with a hand cupped around her drink and another wrapped around her phone as Yoohyeon carefully removed her jacket. The other girl was absorbed into her phone completely, and it gave Yoohyeon a chance to look.. Maybe stare a little. She was definitely staring. It was hard not to.

She had dyed her hair red for this film, and it fell over her shoulders in soft waves of crimson. It was eye-catching.. Everything about Minji was. The structure of her face was mostly curves and gentle beauty, but her cheeks and jaw were in sharp slopes that were aesthetically pleasing to look at. Her eyes were bright and caught the light in the most beautiful ways.

Yoohyeon could close her eyes and recall every small detail about Minji; the penny sized birthmark on her right shoulder, the small mole at the bottom of her spine and the even smaller one on her lip, the tiny scar she had on her right forearm. She knew the older girl like the back of her hand.

It’s what happens when they’ve been together for the past seven years.

“Yoo, look!” Minji said suddenly, snapping Yoohyeon out of her thoughts. She hoped she wasn’t caught staring, but Minji wasn’t looking up from her phone as she gestured for the younger girl to come forward. 

“Hm?” Yoohyeon hummed, stepping over to see what Minji was looking at.

Minji pointed to the screen, at a certain headline, as she read aloud, “‘Romance Stars Kim Yoo Hyeon and Kim Min Ji are seen canoodling after filming last Tuesday. Relationship news soon? It’ll be seven years too late!’”

After she finished reading, Minji started to laugh. It wasn’t a malicious laugh, but a genuinely amused one as she read the word ‘canoodling’ again. Yoohyeon coughed up the effort to laugh alongside her, but it was hard as the reality crashed down on her again, for the thousandth time since she first saw Minji. 

They were only co-stars. Everything they ever did together was staged, written by someone who hired them. Every kiss, every touch. Minji didn’t mean any of that, she never did and might never mean it. She was just someone she worked with, and it was evident in the way she pulled away from her kisses, never held onto Yoohyeon for an extra and laughed at those headlines. A colleague was all that Yoohyeon would ever be to her.

Minji noticed the half hearted laughter from Yoohyeon, and frowned, “Hey, are you feeling okay? The cold got to you?”

Yoohyeon opened her mouth, ready to make up an excuse about how, yeah, the weather did get to her, to not worry about it but she was saved by her manager opening the door, grabbing Minji’s attention.

“You’re needed for another take of the kiss scene, but this should be the last one,” The manager said, “We start in five, but you should come out now.. So you two can get home earlier.”

“Okay!” Minji grinned, setting down her hot chocolate as the manager takes her leave. Yoohyeon tugged her jacket back on as Minji stepped towards the door. 

Right before she opened the door to the trailer to leave, she turned to Yoohyeon, “Hey, if you’re not okay, you can always talk to me! Or just make sure to take some medicine tonight if you’re under the weather.”

Yoohyeon hummed in agreement, but she knew could never really talk to Minji about this.

Seven years of being in love with your co-star was already a lot to unpack, but when she has had a loving girlfriend of six years?

It might be too late for that conversation.


	2. since we were eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strawberry lip balm had to come from somewhere, right?

_ Yoohyeon stepped on set for the first time, trying hard to hide how nervous she was by pulling the sleeves of her jacket over her trembling hands. She had been nothing but ecstatic when she had received the news that she had gotten the part, but now, in the face of all the huge cameras and people buzzing around, she couldn’t help but feel a little tense and overwhelmed. So when the agent lead her to a secluded room with just a handful of people in it, Yoohyeon felt her shoulders relax. _

_ “You can wait here, I’ll go and get the director and then we can start the table read.” The agent smiled, and Yoohyeon mumbled a thank you before she left the room, leaving her to sit alone. _

_ She looked up at the occupants of the room; A pair of middle aged men engaged in a loud conversation about sports, a small trio of kids that looked her age that were playing uno in a corner, and an elderly man who was talking gently to a young girl with brunette hair. _

_ Curious as to why that girl wasn’t with the other teenagers, Yoohyeon found herself staring at the two interacting. They seemed to be engaged in a soft conversation, mostly with the elderly man speaking and with the girl nodding along to his words, her eyes wide and a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. There was something about that girl that pulled at Yoohyeon, and she found herself continuously staring at her, even through all the people that were walking into the room. _

_ She looked familiar- _

_ Her thoughts were broken by the director walking into the room with the agent, greeting the occupants, “Good morning everyone! I hope you’ve all rested. If everyone could find their seats, we’ll begin the read in a few minutes.” _

_ The room began to stir with movement, and Yoohyeon lost sight of the brunette in the blur of people. Not thinking much of it, she started to scan the desks for her name card, but it was slightly difficult with everyone walking around. _

_ In the flurry of people, the director spotted Yoohyeon by the far wall trying to look for her desk, and called for her, “Oh, Yoohyeon!” _

_ She caught his eyes and she walked over to where the director was standing. As she got closer, the director looked through the crowd and signalled for another person to come over. By the time Yoohyeon got to him, she noticed that he had called over the brunette girl as well. _

_ “Yoohyeon, this is Minji. Minji, Yoohyeon,” The director smiled, introducing the two as he gestured to both of them respectively, “She’s a few years older than you are, but I have the feeling that you two will get close. Especially since you’re our two leads.” _

_ He patted Yoohyeon on the back twice before walking off to talk to other cast members, leaving the two of them together. _

_ “You’re the new girl they’ve been talking about!” Minji grinned, “It’s nice to meet you.” _

_ Her smile was beautiful from afar, but up close? _

_ Yoohyeon had to hold her breath. _

_ “O-Oh, it’s nice to meet you too.” _

_ Minji laughed a little at Yoohyeon’s stutter, but it wasn’t malicious. It was more like she was slightly amused, “Don’t be nervous! I know how it is on the first day, new people and all, but you don’t have to worry. You have me!” _

_ Yoohyeon swallowed as the older girl wrapped an arm around her shoulders reassuringly, but the proximity did nothing for the nervous heartbeat she had that was thudding all over the place. _

_ Minji pointed at a pair of desks, with their names printed neatly next to their characters’ names, “See; even our desks are together! Let’s sit down? We can more after the table read.” _

_ “I- Sure. Yeah, okay.” _

_ “You don’t have to be scared! Table reads are easy.” _

_ Minji smiled at Yoohyeon; a genuine, warm smile, and it made Yoohyeon relax a little bit. _

_ Throughout the table read, Minji glanced over at her several times and shot little gestures of reassurance. Yoohyeon must’ve gotten at least thirty thumbs up. _

_ She found herself relaxing over the next few hours, and being around Minji was like finding an old childhood friend to reconnect with. Nothing was strange between them, everything felt familiar and warm throughout their little interactions. With the way the older girl acted, Yoohyeon felt like she had been friends with Minji for years. _

_ The older girl acted like they had been friends for a long time as well; she was acted so warmly towards her and even asked Yoohyeon if she wanted to go and visit her favorite diner for milkshakes afterwards. _

_ Yoohyeon had gladly accepted, thankful that she even had someone that she knew on set. _

_ It was a cute, small diner filled with soft neon lights and retro furniture. The staff seemed to recognise Minji as they came in, giving her a nod of recognition as she slid into a booth and perused the menu. _

_ She must come here a lot for the staff to treat her like that, Yoohyeon had thought. _

_ Minji, Yoohyeon had discovered, had a bottomless stomach when it came to milkshakes and choco pies. Yoohyeon was just barely halfway through her peanut butter milkshake, while Minji was plowing through her second strawberry milkshake. The face that the waitress had made when Minji placed the second order wasn’t one of shock; more like resignation, as if she had accepted the multitude of milkshakes that she would have to make as soon as Minji stepped into the diner. She was probably waiting for the third order soon. _

_ Yoohyeon learnt a lot about the older girl that night, actually. It turned out that Minji likes being friendly because she’s an only child, and she looked familiar because it turned out that they attend the same school; Yoohyeon just barely saw her because of Minji’s work. Minji was observant; she quickly learned that Yoohyeon was clumsy and dramatically declared that she would be Yoohyeon’s protector against cuts and bruises, which made her laugh. _

_ More past that night, Yoohyeon kept finding out new things about the older girl.. And each and every thing just made her like Minji more. She was someone who helped normalise the chaos of their work. _

_ Her room was in light pink and so was most of her belongings, as Yoohyeon discovered, the first time that she got invited to Minji’s house for dinner after a shoot. Minji called herself the ‘Pink Princess’, which Yoohyeon found endearing. She loved her parents and their support more than anything, and it was evident in the numerous family photos that adorned the walls of her bedroom. Minji also had a little dog which she adored. _

_ Despite missing more than half of the school year, she still tried really hard to hand in assignments and turn up for exams, at the very least. She bikes to school because she tries to get as much exercise as she can so that she stays fit for work. Minji was also one of the few people who actually followed the uniform rules, and she was always surrounded by a small crowd of friends.  _

_ That didn’t surprise Yoohyeon, actually; with how Minji acted towards her and every person they worked with, it’s no shock that she was well-liked. When she saw Minji at school, she didn’t act like she didn’t know Yoohyeon, like most other seniors would probably do. It was such a  _ ** _Minji_ ** _ thing to do, to always smile and make people feel so loved. It was something Yoohyeon had grown used to, a daily thing that never changed. _

_ On set and everywhere else, Minji was a constant to Yoohyeon’s life now. _

_ In between seeing each other at work and at school, Minji seemed to genuinely like being around Yoohyeon. At first, Yoohyeon was half convinced that Minji was just being friendly to her because they worked together, but as soon as they exchanged numbers and Minji started to send waves of emojis to her, it was more than just being friendly. They were genuine friends. Amidst all of the chaos of being part of an upcoming film, Minji made her feel normal, more than anything else. She was the constant smile that made everything okay. _

_ As the younger girl discovered, Minji enjoyed visiting the local mall and usually asked Yoohyeon to go with her after shoots. The diner wasn’t too far from the mall either, so the two would spend some time looking at whatever was new in the mall or playing in the arcade that was situated in the mall’s basement before getting milkshakes. _

_ Whenever it was the end of the day and Yoohyeon would be in her dressing room getting ready to leave, her phone would buzz and light up with notifications from Minji, and Yoohyeon would laugh at how her excitement would radiate from the texts. _

** _“Yoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!” “Let’s go to the arcade!!!!!! Hehe” “Or maybe the stores first?? I need to buy some new things hmm” “Reply to me Yoo!! :((“_ **

_ It was something mundane to them; Minji would finish cleaning up first and wait outside Yoohyeon’s dressing room, and they would take the C23 bus to the mall where they would act.. Normal. Not like a pair of co-stars on an upcoming major film, but like a couple of silly teenagers. It was a feeling that Yoohyeon had missed after being thrown head first into a world of showbiz, to just look through the windows of the stores and eat snacks from whatever looked best in the food court that day. _

_ “Yoohyeon look! They released a new set of lip-balms!” Minji said excitedly, tugging Yoohyeon’s sleeve and dragging her away from the video game shop window that she had been wandering towards. _

_ Minji dragged Yoohyeon over to the store next door and started to look at the testers and sniffing them experimentally. She looked so serious about choosing the right lip balm (with her eyebrows furrowed and a slight pout) that Yoohyeon almost giggled at the sight. She wouldn’t have expected someone to be this critical about lip balm, but there Minji was, sniffing between the orange flavored lip balm and the mint flavored lip balm like her life depended on it. _

_ Then something caught her eye, and Yoohyeon picked up a strawberry lip balm, “Look, Minji, it’s pink!” _

_ Minji stopped smelling the lip balms she had in her hand to look at the lip balm in Yoohyeon’s hand, and her face lit up when she noticed the color that was being held up. _

_ She had immediately bought five of the exact same strawberry lip balm.. Which Yoohyeon had thought was excessive, but Minji insisted it was because she would definitely lose at least three of them. _

_ That specific lip balm became Minji’s new favorite thing, and now whenever Yoohyeon was close to the older girl, she could smell the artificial strawberries. Even after hours of filming, the strawberry scent would still be going strong. Even when Yoohyeon slept over and they’d be getting ready for bed, she could still smell the distinct strawberries that were Minji’s. _

_ “You stink of strawberries.” Yoohyeon announced one night at a sleepover, as the two of them were laying in Minji’s bed. _

_ “What do you mean ‘stink’?” Minji retorted, “It’s a nice smell.” _

_ “It’s all I ever smell when I’m around you.” Yoohyeon complained. _

_ “It’s good!” Minji said defensively. _

_ “I don’t think I can ever eat a strawberry again. I can only think of your lip balm” Yoohyeon declared solemnly, which made Minji burst out laughing. _

_ “You’re so dramatic!” Minji yelled, before tackling Yoohyeon in a hug, “I’ll make sure that all you ever smell is my lip balm!” _

_ “Eugh! Minji! Move away!” Yoohyeon half whined, half laughed, “It’s so strong!” _

_ “You’ll never get rid of it!” Minji proclaimed, before attacking Yoohyeon’s face with kisses, “You. Will. Smell. Like. Strawberries.” _

_ Yoohyeon shrieked, before rubbing furiously at the places where Minji had kissed her cheeks, “I can’t believe you! You’re gross! Absolutely gross!” _

_ Minji detached herself then, laughing at Yoohyeon’s despair, “If you get that grossed out by my kisses, you’re going to hate when we film the last couple of scenes for our film.” _

_ Yoohyeon took a moment to stare incredulously, before joining Minji in laughing. A couple of months ago, she wouldn’t have guessed that she would’ve become this close to the brunette that she saw when she first walked on set. But she was so glad that she got to know Minji, in all entirety that one could get to know another. She was a constant throughout everything in the past few months. _

_ Even their lunch breaks on set were a welcome constant; they usually spent it in one of their dressing rooms, in silence as they read through the script and sat on the couch. Some people might find the silence between them uncomfortable, but it was anything but that. Minji could never make Yoohyeon feel uncomfortable.  _

_ One day, about five months into filming, they were spending their lunch break in Minji’s dressing room. They were both cuddled up on the couch, not willing to move because of the cold. Blankets were spread over their legs and their jackets were wrapped snugly around them as they drank hot chocolate (which was another of Minji’s favorites, Yoohyeon had gathered from how often the older girl had asked for it from the staff) and munched at their food. _

_ Minji had the script balanced on lap and her phone on top of it, and Yoohyeon’s script was in her hand as they both read over the next few scenes. They both took bites out of their sandwiches every once in awhile, but they were immersed in their script reading. _

_ “Why do you make that face when you’re reading, Yoo?” Minji laughed, breaking the silence that they had. Yoohyeon looked up, an eyebrow raised as Minji explained, “You furrow your brows and pout as if you’re making puppy eyes at the paper.” _

_ Yoohyeon raised an eyebrow at Minji, and Minji didn’t break the eye contact between them. It took her a moment, but she realized that Minji had been staring at her as they had been reading. _

_ “I do not do that!” Yoohyeon huffed, and Minji laughed again. _

_ “Sure, okay. Get a mirror next time.” Minji said before returning to her script, and Yoohyeon mirrored her in going back to reading her script.  _

_ Other than that, it had also become practice for Minji and Yoohyeon to walk home together. It was another routine; Minji finished class a bit later, so Yoohyeon would go out early and wait for her by the gates before they spent some time exploring the mall. Unless they were tired or had a shoot the next day, then they would bike home straightaway. _

_ Admittedly, the two got stares whenever they were together. Partially because they were nearly never in school nowadays, Yoohyeon gathered, and partially because when people from school saw them, it was either on large movie posters or with them falling asleep in class. Actually, just Yoohyeon. Minji wouldn’t do that. _

_ Yoohyeon was used to the stares, and she didn’t think that Minji ever noticed them since the older girl seemed oblivious to the beady eyes of their classmates. She doesn’t think that Minji’s heard the rumors about them either. _

_ Yoohyeon stood at the gates as the flood of students started to pour outside, and she pulled her jacket a little closer to her body since the cold was particularly nippy that day. She paid no notice to who was passing by; Yoohyeon played games on her phone as she waited for Minji to leave school. _

_ “Hey, dyke.” _

_ Yoohyeon jumped at the loud voice behind her, more startled by the proximity of the voice than the name that she had been called. She turned to see one of the popular kids (not the ones associated with Minji, these were the popular kids that were known for sticking people’s heads in toilets) leaning over her shoulder. His name was.. Heesol? Hansil? _

_ “Why don’t you share her with the rest of us?” He said, grinning. It wasn’t friendly.. More malicious than anything else. _

_ “..Who?” Yoohyeon asked innocently, confused. _

_ The guy guffawed, and Yoohyeon felt herself getting more and more nervous by the second. _

_ “Kim Minji, stupid dyke.” He said, before pointing a finger at Yoohyeon, “Don’t ruin her, the guys still want a shot at her.” _

_ “I don’t know what you mean.” _

_ “Don’t play stupid!” He hissed, “I know what you two have been up to, don’t think I haven’t heard the whole school-” _

_ The guy was interrupted by the loud noise of bone crashing into bone, and he fell to the ground writhing in pain as he clutched his nose. Yoohyeon was more in shock than anything else; she had no idea what happened in the last ten minutes. The sudden confrontation ended as soon as it started. _

_ “Yoo, let’s go.” _

_ Minji? _

_ “Yoohyeon- C’mon.” _

_ She felt a hand wrap around her sleeve and pull her away from the guy who was still yelling in pain, attracting looks from everyone who was passing by. Yoohyeon was still processing _

_ Minji had punched him. _

_ Oh my God, Minji  _ ** _punched_ ** _ someone. _

_ Minji had maybe broken someone’s nose. _

_ Yoohyeon looked down at the hand that was pulling her sleeve. Minji’s knuckles were red and looked swollen, and her grip was deathly tight. She could see the veins in Minji’s hands. _

_ She still can’t believe it. _

_ As soon as the school was out of sight, Minji pulled her into a side street before turning to face Yoohyeon, cupping her face in her hands. Her touch was gentle, a complete contrast to what she did five minutes ago. Minji looked Yoohyeon over, as if she was checking for any cuts or bruises. _

_ “Are you okay, Yoo?” Minji asked gently, “Did he hurt you?” _

_ “N-no. You didn’t have to hit him-” _

_ Minji shook her head, before looking Yoohyeon over one more time, “He deserved it, it’s okay. Let’s go home.” _

_ Yoohyeon made a small noise of protest, wanting to talk more about it, but Minji was determined to get to their bus stop, pulling Yoohyeon by the sleeve again. She didn’t understand why Minji had done that- _

_ Then Yoohyeon suddenly remembered a small instance from when they first met, the first time that Minji noticed that she was clumsy and the older girl had sworn to protect her from all cuts and bruises. _

_ She stared at the back of Minji’s head, seeing as she was power walking a step or two ahead of Yoohyeon, before jumping a few steps ahead and moving Minji’s hand from her sleeve to her hand. _

_ “You didn’t have to punch him.” Yoohyeon said quietly, rubbing soft circles on Minji’s hand using her thumb. _

_ “I promised to protect you from cuts and bruises,” She said simply, “And that includes cuts and bruises from ugly boys.” _

_ Yoohyeon didn’t know what else to say, so the entire bus ride to Minji’s house was silent. _

_ She wondered if anyone had ever seen this side of Minji; the raw, physical side of her. _

_ The two of them got even closer after the incident with Hansol, and Minji was practically glued to Yoohyeon’s side. Not that they weren’t already like that, but this was on a super glue level. It didn’t help the rumors at school, but Minji was a safe space. She always has been, and right now, is that for Yoohyeon more than ever. _

_ It was during this time period that they memorised each other to the very last detail; There’s a small mole on Minji’s lips, and Yoohyeon didn’t know how she didn’t notice it before. Yoohyeon noticed that Minji’s glasses slipped down her nose a lot, so she made a habit of reaching over to push them up for her. Minji could just get them adjusted, but she only really wore them at school so she found no use for changing how they were. When she really concentrated, Minji tapped her fingers in a certain order (Pointer finger, ring finger, middle finger, pinky finger, ring finger, middle finger, pointer finger and thumb) rapidly.  _

_ Minji was arguably her other half, and inseparable from Yoohyeon. _

_ It was evident in the way that they started to spend most breaks at school together, and throughout the day, there weren’t many moments where Minji was far from Yoohyeon’s side. They would even bike home side by side on the days that they didn’t have work. _

_ As they left school one night, Yoohyeon caught a habit of Minji’s as she shoved her glasses into her bag; the older girl, for some reason, absolutely hated her glasses, and would refuse to wear them outside of school. _

_ “Don’t you need your glasses?” Yoohyeon laughed, “We still have to bike home.” _

_ “I don’t need them, I can see you,” Minji retorted, “If I can see you, I can go home.” _

_ Yoohyeon shrugged it off and started pedalling, “What if I go too far? How are you gonna find your way home?” _

_ “H-Hey!” Minji shrieked, struggling to mount her bike quickly to catch up with Yoohyeon, “That’s not fair!” _

_ “Maybe if you wore your glasses!” Yoohyeon yelled ecstatically as she started to speed up. _

_ Just behind her, she could hear Minji furiously pedalling behind her, “Stinky! Stinky Yoohyeon!” _

_ “You throw insults like a three year old!” _

_ “Motherfucking bitch!” _

_ Yoohyeon practically cackled at Minji’s outburst, and pushed herself to pedal even faster, indirectly turning this into a race between herself and a slightly angry Minji. _

_ By the time they got to Yoohyeon’s house, they were both out of breath from pedalling and laughing at each other. Minji had thrown her bike on the sidewalk before proceeding to plop down on Yoohyeon’s porch in exhaustion. _

_ “You.. suck.” Minji wheezed. _

_ Yoohyeon laughed, before motioning to her door, “Do you want something to drink before going to your place?” _

_ Minji shook her head, “I should be going. I’ll see you at Sunday’s shoot!” _

_ Yoohyeon nodded, and Minji threw her arms around her in a quick hug before walking over to where she discarded her bike. _

_ As she watched Minji walk down her driveway and get on her bike to go home, something felt different; Yoohyeon’s heart caught in her chest, in the same way that she could still smell Minji’s strawberry lip balm from when she got close. _

_ This girl had been her entire world for the past seven months. She knew her better than anyone else, and Yoohyeon was sure that Minji knew her just as well. Minji was everywhere that Yoohyeon could look, and had become such a prominent part of her. _

_ More than anything, she could laugh with Minji. _

_ Minji waved as she pedalled off, but Yoohyeon couldn’t bring herself to wave back, frozen with the realization she had. _

_ Maybe they were genuine friends, but Yoohyeon realized she wanted more than that. _

_ So much more. _

_ The realization of how Minji made her feel made the way that they went about their daily lives a little difficult, for Yoohyeon. The realization that they quite literally spend nearly all of their time together made things a little difficult, too. But the realization that they play the two leads in a lesbian film? That was a little  _ ** _more_ ** _ difficult. Especially when Minji would joke about it. Even more so when their kissing scene was on Sunday. _

_ On Saturday night, Minji called Yoohyeon out of boredom. As Yoohyeon balanced her phone on her shoulder, she asked, “Aren’t you meant to be sleeping, Minji?” _

_ “I can’t sleep!” Minji proclaimed, “And the shoot starts later in the day. I’m all good.” _

_ “What if I want to sleep?” Yoohyeon retorted. _

_ “You want to get rid of me?!” Minji said incredulously, and Yoohyeon snorted. _

_ “Well damn, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Minji said through the receiver, before laughing, “Next time you see me, you’ll be kissing me.” _

_ Yoohyeon barely had enough time to choke a reply before Minji hung up, leaving her alone with her thoughts. _

_ To say that Yoohyeon was nervous for the next time she’d have to be on set was an understatement; the poor girl nearly stayed up all night, not knowing what to do. _

_ She’s read the script, they all have. She read it every lunch time with Minji. Everyone knows what’s next. What Yoohyeon would have to do. More specifically, what Yoohyeon would have to do with Minji, which didn’t sit well with the younger girl. It wasn’t a problem when they first met; sure, it was a bummer that her first kiss would be scripted and with a dozen different cameras trained on her, but she didn’t care that much. Now? Yoohyeon definitely cared. _

_ When was sitting in her dressing room with her make-up artist before the shoot started, she got scolded a few times for being restless in the chair. The nervousness was making her fidgety and edgy. _

_ After the fifth time she got told off, Yoohyeon half wanted to scream that it wasn’t  _ ** _her_ ** _ fault,  _ ** _Sharon_ ** _ , that she was nervous about kissing her newly discovered crush. It wasn’t as if Minji were some girl on Minecraft that Yoohyeon could just say  _ ** _‘( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Hey cuty ~ sup? wanna ride? ;)_ ** _ ’ to. Even now, thinking about Minji made her nervous and sweaty and with all kinds of butterflies in her stomach that quite literally cannot be digested. Not that the poor make-up artist would understand. Her name wasn’t even Sharon. _

_ The door suddenly opened, making Yoohyeon jump out of her train of thoughts. _

_ “Eugh, I’m so tired!” Minji exclaimed, “Director sent me to check on you and your makeup, by the way.” _

_ Yoohyeon replied without looking at the older girl, avoiding eye-contact and trying to seem nonchalant, “You just wanted an excuse to come and bother me.” _

_ She could hear Minji gasp incredulously, “How dare you!” _

_ Yoohyeon raised an eyebrow at her, and Minji smiled, “Okay, maybe I wanted to bother you. My dressing room is boring without you.” _

_ “You just want to annoy me so you can get back at me for the bike race we had.” _

_ “Har har,” Minji said mockingly, before pulling out her script and winking at the younger girl, “Are you ready for the best kiss you’ll ever have?” _

_ The older girl laughed, and Yoohyeon could feel herself turning red. _

_ “Y-yeah.. That’s pretty crazy.” _

_ Minji stayed to chat for a few more minutes before getting a call and waving goodbye. When she left, Yoohyeon let out a breath that she didn’t quite realize that she was holding. If this was how Yoohyeon felt when she was in the same room as Minji, how much worse would it be when Minji stood only a few centimeters away from her? She was slightly terrified at the thought. _

_ When she got called onto set, Yoohyeon tried to hide how nervous she was by pulling her sleeves over her shaking hands. Minji was already there, reading her script in a far corner. She saw Yoohyeon walking over and she could see the recognition in Minji’s eyes as she realized that something was off. As Yoohyeon got closer, Minji jogged lightly to meet her halfway, throwing her arms out for a quick hug for reassurance. The familiar scent of strawberry lip balm washed over Yoohyeon as soon as Minji got close. _

_ “Don’t nervous! It’s as easy as breathing in and out.” Minji smiled, patting Yoohyeon’s head as she spoke, “Nothing big.” _

_ “That easy?” Yoohyeon laughed softly, half-heartedly. _

_ “That easy!” Minji repeated, in a more enthusiastic tone, “Trust me.” _

_ The director started calling everyone to get ready, and the set started to get busy. Minji gave Yoohyeon two thumbs up before going back to where she was standing, returning to her script. The director announced that there was five minutes until the first take, and Yoohyeon took a deep breath to prepare herself. _

_ Yoohyeon trusted Minji, and that night, she found out how Minji’s strawberry lip balm tasted. _

_ She found out how soft Minji’s lips were, and just how gentle she could be. _

_ She found out how her chest could feel heavy but still feel like the lightest thing on Earth; the strangest juxtaposition, but it’s how kissing Minji made her feel. _

_ But above everything else, she found out how quickly Minji could stop the act, as soon as the director yelled ‘cut’. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this wasn't too confusing to read !! after the short introduction i just wanted to give you a background behind minji and yoohyeon before jumping into the current day story. i feel like it would be important for you guys to understand them from when they first met :) i hope you enjoy it, and i'm always happy to talk about the fic with you guys if you'd like !! i'm @pledisgirlz on twt @tqpristin on curiouscat

**Author's Note:**

> i got way too excited with the idea so i have a small opening chapter for you guys !! the rest of the updates will be much longer, i hope you anticipate them :D // @pledisgirlz on twt @tqpristin on curiouscat


End file.
